WindClan
| | | | =General Information= Physical Attributes: Most WindClan cats have short, brown or grey pelts to fit in with both the grasses and the rocks. They have lithe figures and long legs for running after their prey and to see above The tall turf. Any cats who do not fit the majority's color are known to sometimes cover their pelts with mud to fit in better. Mental Attributes: WindClan cats are known as neutral, smart, wary, and loyal cats. Some clans often joke about the over-worked WindClan cats, being if their leader is strict or not. They're quite quiet, not one to talk up in gatherings or tell their secrets, for they may change sides anytime. =Territory= Preferred Prey: Rabbits and hares are commonplace and take up most of the prey, but Windclan's prey pile can also have larks, thrushes and the occasional field mouse. Hunting Specialties: Windclan cats excel in chasing their prey. The vast moorlands allow Windclan to have a hunting ability most other clans cannot brag about. Territory: WindClan's territory is located on the east side of the mountain, ShadowClan and The Twolegplace occupying the territories next to them. Their territory is a dry moor-like steppe with small rocky outcroppings which include only occasional trees and ponds. Rain is quite rare, considering the mountain blocks most of the rainfall. Camp: Windclan's camp is a small indent in the earth surrounded by tall, dry grasses that camouflage the camp. Enclosing the camp is a bracken wall, slightly low to still be hidden from the view of other cats. The entrance is a slope surrounded by shrubs, most cats will stand on guard by the start of the slope, the first thing you see in Windclan's camp is a smooth, slightly flat rock that houses both the leader's den and prey pile. To the right of the high-stone is one rocky side of the hollow, which has indents in the wall that are perfectly den sized. On the other wall, there's another rocky wall that also has cuts in it that can harbor clan cats. In the middle of the two walls, there's a small bushy hole that leads to the medic's den. =Allegiances= Leader *Kestrelstar - A tall white and brown mottled tom with purple-blue eyes. Deputy *Dom - A red-brown tomcat with green eyes and cream markings. Medicine Cats *Redeye - A tall molly with a dark brown, light brown and beige pelt. *Thymedove - A small brown tabby tom with a stumpy tail and green eyes. Senior Warriors *Foxbounce - A russet tabby tom. *Littlerock - A grey and tan tabby with odd folded ears. Warriors *Batblaze - A small black she-cat with dark ears. *Berrysun - A tall, red-pointed tom with pale blue eyes and a scarred hind leg. *Cranesong - A long bodied albino tom with silky fur and freckles. *Ferretsight - A cream and grey molly with fluffy, long fur and bright blue eyes. *Howlthorn - A large feather furred, grey and white tom with gold/red eyes and tufted ears. *Koileap - A diluted calico tom with curled ears and grey eyes. *Hareskip - A tan and brown molly with a bobbed tail and sectoral heterochromia. *Hazelbranch - A dark brown molly with tan markings and heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one yellow. *Morrowshine - A lanky dark brown and white tabby tom with shaggy fur and pale, almost ghostly eyes. *Orquidshine - A beautiful and short brown and golden tabby molly with forest green eyes. *Pansyfoot - A long legged blue tortoiseshell molly with green eyes and a malformed back paw. *Pheasantstrike - A slim brown and white tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes and long, curled cheek fur. *Plumstorm - A small, fawn tom with flecked hazel eyes. *Quailripple -A long-furred and slim dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a nasty scar on his shoulder. *Shrewfright - A solid brown tom with green eyes. *Sprouttail - A tall, skinny white tom with golden eyes. He has a long tail with no hair besides the tuft on the end of the tail, along with his tufts on the ends of his ears. *Smokefall - A spotted gray-and-white tom with folded ears and blue eyes. **Honeypaw - An averaged sized white tom with orange tabby patches, yellow eyes, and long fur. *Wasphiss - A stocky tan tom with grey and orange splotches. *Whirlybird - A small, slightly plump brown tabby tom with strange floppy ears. *Zinniablaze - A small, pudgy off-white she-cat with red markings and heterochromatic eyes. Nursery *Sunnystride - A small cloud like molly with pale tabby markings and bright orange eyes. *Poppybird - A cream she-cat with brown patches and copper eyes. **Beankit - An off-white, chubby tom with yellow and orange eyes, a bobbed tail, and brown splotches and freckles. **Mothkit - A tan molly with an orange-tan stripe down her back, freckles, white socks, a bobbed tail, and green eyes. **Springkit - A tall, dark brown tom with darker markings, amber eyes, a tan underbelly, and a curly tail. *Vanilladove - A creamy white molly with freckles, honey-golden eyes and a thin scar on her right shoulder. QUEENLESS *Lemonkit - A curly-furred cream and brown tom with freckled fur and folded ears. *Pupkit - A seal pointed molly with folded ears and powder blue eyes. *Threekit - A long-furred dusty colored tabby tom with orange/green eyes and three legs. Elders None. =Relations= Category:WindClan